Fullmetal Promise
by Sonika87
Summary: Set during and after Chapter 108/ep 64. Spoilers! If you havent read the Mangaend or seen the Animeend be warned! Read the PLEASE READ chappi in order to understand!Post-Promised Day. Ever wondered what happened after Ed&Al returned Home?EdWin some MayAl
1. PLEASE READ

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA!

* * *

_

_**00 PLEASE READ**_

_Hey Everybody! Its important you read this before you start reading my Story! I promise you'll understand everything after this Additional Chapter :)_

_I have this really good Friend her Name on is RobinSparrow. We've become very good friends, and we're very Fullmetal Alchemist crazy! _

_After chapter 108 came out, we talked a lot about the Ending of the Manga and i for myself, had to write something. So I started writing and the following Story is what came out. _

_(You'll probably wonder why i took so many scenes from the Manga and the Anime, well i had to do it in order to make things turn out the way i wanted them to. But I'll add a short explanation with every chapter I upload :)_

_Anyways, a few weeks later, the last episode of Brotherhood aired and we got even more excited. So RobinSparrow decided to write a Edward and Winry Wedding Story. Since i thought it would be the funniest Thing to see how that could turn out. They're so cute! She's currently writing the Story and all i can say is that the first 2 Chapters are the pure awesomeness. _

_So, we decided to link our Stories, like mine would be the Prologue her Story is the Main Part and afterwards, I will write a short Epilogue about… well, you'll see :D We tried to keep the Titles of our Stories similar to each other. Some things from my Story will come back in hers.  
_

_RobinSparrow was also the one who edited every Chapter of my Story. So she kinda made it possible that i can upload it here. Thank you! You're the best!_

_So, hopefully every single one of you will enjoy our little Fanfic Project._

_I'll post the link to RobinSparrow's Story here if she's done writing._

_Okay, well what else should I say about my writing? Like always, i hope my characters arent THAT OOC, i tried my best to keep them the way they are. I hope you like my writing and yeah, feel free to review if you like it or not._

_So, Have fun reading!

* * *

_

_~Sonika87~_


	2. Final Journey

_**Writers Note: **I hope everyone has read the **00 PLEASE READ **thing, if not, please do so. Thank you! Anyways, before anyone keeps saying "What the hell? You rewrote a part of the last Manga chapter!" True! But dont worry, new stuff will come up by chapter 02 :) I had to rewrite some stuff to make my Story turn out the way I wanted too. I had to write something after I read chapter 108 so here it is :) Hopefully you like my Story! _

_This was supposed to be EdWin but it turned out slight MayAl as well later on :)_

_**Special Thank you to my Editor RobinSparrow!**_

_**Rread and Review please!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA, because if I did, Ed would walk around shirtless all the Time :)

* * *

_

**Final Journey**

The fight against Father had finally reached its end.

When Al sacrificed himself for his brother, Ed finally got his arm back. After Father (better known as the Homunculus in the Flask) was sealed on the other side of the Gate, Ed gave up his alchemy to bring back his little brother. Their search for the Philosopher's Stone and all the fighting was over, but there still was one last journey they had to take: the one to the place where they used to live when they were little kids...

After arriving at the Risembool train station, they knew they still had a long way to go. Ed was used to the toll travelling could take on a body, but Al was still easily exhausted, so now and then they would stop and sit down so he could rest.

Ed knew that Al wasn't in very good shape yet, at least not physically. "Are you alright?" he asked his little brother.

Al sat down on a bench near the road. "I had no idea my muscles would be so atrophied..." He sighed, trying to relax a little.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Ed asked, still a little worried.

"No, I'm fine..." Al told him. "I want to walk home on my own two legs... I'll take my time. You can go ahead."

_Home._

Even the word itself sounded wonderful. After the day they burnt their house down, they never called Risembool home again. But it _was_ their home, and Ed knew that even if they didn't have a mother anymore, they still had a family waiting for them to come home. A very important family.

"No," Ed said, and looked towards the direction in which the Elric's house used to stand so many years ago. "We left together... so we'll go home together."

So the two brothers kept marching on.

"So, Brother, what do you think?" Al said. "I was thinking about May. Hopefully they've arrived in Xing by now."

"Well, its two months now since we got past that Promised Day crap... don't worry, she'll manage," Edward said, recalling the tears May had cried for his little brother. She must have felt so guilty for helping Al sacrifice his body to get Ed's arm back.

"And by the way, Alphonse-kun..." Ed looked mockingly at his brother. "It seemed to me that the little Xingese Princess likes you quite a lot."

Of course Alphonse knew that his brother was just trying to tease him about May. But he was more mature about relationship stuff than Ed, so he refused to take the bait. "Yeah, she's a very nice girl." he answered, and looked at Ed. "What about Winry? Are you sure about her?"

Ed blinked in surprise and stopped. He had noticed the Rockbell's house up ahead already, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure," he said, avoiding looking at his brother. Al knew that this must be the hardest part for Ed; he also knew his brother always kept his thoughts to himself. So Al didn't expect much more of an answer than that. But he also knew already that Ed had planned to give Winry one last promise.

Ed put his hand in his jacket pocket and held the earrings in his palm. "You know Al... she gave me her earrings while we were in Briggs."

Al raised his eyebrows at him. "She did?"

"Yeah..." Ed said quietly. "That's how I'm gonna do it."

"But isn't that a little unpersonal? I mean... you could've bought a r..."

Ed cut his brother off quickly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever... It's not like I don't know how these things work, Al."

"I'm just saying... don't you think that Winry is special?"

"Shut up already, will ya?" Ed snapped, irritated at how his little brother seemed to suddenly be the older one when it came to more adult topics, like relationships – or promises. "Come on, let's get going! They're waiting!"

Al couldn't help it. Now it was his fault _again_ that they had stopped. "You know, Brother... It's not like I was the one who stopped in the middle of the Road." Al said, which led to an argument over whose fault it was that it took them longer than usual to arrive home.

At the same time, Granny went to visit her son's gravestone at the Risembool cemetery while Winry stayed home alone washing the dishes. While she was gone, Den, relaxing in front of the house, suddenly noticed someone familiar coming towards him. The dog's face was full of confusion as he watched the two boys approaching.

"Den! It's me!" Al called out happily. A wide grin spread across Ed's face.

From the kitchen, Winry heard Den barking... along with two more familiar voices. She paused, putting down the plate she had been washing. "Could it be...?"

She opened the front door slowly... and stared at the two boys in disbelief.

"Hey, Winry!" Ed greeted her, waving his right hand.

"We're home!" added Al cheerfully.

She realized then that this was no dream. They had finally come back... Ed had his arm returned, and Al was in his own body!

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CALL BEFORE YOU COME HOME?" she yelled at them... then her eyes filled with tears. "How many times...?" she said again, sobbing.

Winry couldn't help it – she had to cry. She had never in all her life experienced so many emotions at once; it was only natural that they would overflow in the form of tears.

She started running towards the brothers, half-hugging, half-jumping on them, and with the words, "Welcome home!" the three of them tumbled down in a tangled, joyful heap onto the green grass.

* * *

_Hope you liked it so far. Next Chapter: **Home.**_

_Tell me what you think please :D**  
**_


	3. Home

**_Writers Note: _**_So here is Chapter 02. I was thinking what could've happened after the Brothers returned Home and thats what came out. I love Winry and Ed in this Chapter but I also love how Al turned out. You'll see why. I had to include Pinako :) I always liked her. Anyways, i babble to much am I? Enjoy Reading! R&R Please!_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor RobinSparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA because if I did, the following chapter would've happened in the Manga/Anime.

* * *

_

**Home**

Winry wanted to know everything that happened after she returned to Risembool and Ed left on his own, promising her that he would come back after the whole Father thing was finished. So she kept her part of the promise and baked an apple pie, and in return received all the stories of how the brothers had gotten their bodies back.

A short while later, Granny came back from the cemetery and entered the house.

"Winry? Are you home?" she asked, and walked into the kitchen where she stopped short, unable to believe her eyes when she saw Al sitting at the table, no longer a suit of armor, but a human boy once again.

"So you did it after all, Ed... you kept your promise and got your brother's body back." She looked at Ed, who was now waving his right arm at her. "Oh, I see... not only did you get Al's body back – you even have your own limbs now!"

"Yeah! But actually, I only got my arm back... I still have my automail leg," Ed replied swinging his left leg.

"I see... well, it seems that we won't lose our best customer, at least," Granny grinned. Winry beamed, delighted to know that she would be able to continue helping Edward with his automail after all.

There was a short silence, and then suddenly Al asked, "Why didn't you try to get your leg back as well, Brother?"

Ed, Winry and Granny all turned to Alphonse in surprise, and he looked back at them with a look that said, "What? I want to know!"

"I don't know," Ed began slowly. "I wasn't really thinking about my leg just then..." He paused. "All I wanted was to bring you back!"

Al blinked. "Oh... Okay..."

Ed looked out the window towards the hill where once their house had stood. "Besides... it's a good way to remind myself of what a big mistake I made, trying to bring back our mother." Al nodded, understanding.

Al glanced at Winry, realizing she had been rather quiet for the past few minutes, and noticed then that her smile had been replaced with an unaccountably sorrowful expression. "Winry...? What's wrong?"

The blond-haired girl knew that alchemists believed in the law of equivalent exchange, so she understood that Ed had had to sacrifice something in order to get Al's body back. After all these years, she'd learned enough about alchemy (whether she'd wanted to or not) to know this much, at least.

She looked down, and in a sad, quiet voice asked, "What did you sacrifice?"

Ed knew that she was talking to him, but didn't say a word for a while, filling the room with silence for the second time that day.

Al knew already what his brother had given up for him, but he also knew that Winry cared enough for Ed to get mad at him for giving up the alchemy he had worked so hard for, and so Al said nothing. Granny, too, stayed quiet, her eyes closed as she smoked her pipe.

At length, Ed sighed. "It's no use." He paused. "If I don't tell you... you'll probably throw your wrench at me..." he said, giving her an irritated, knowing look, "and if I do tell you, you will probably be upset or sad and start crying... so no matter what I say, it won't do any good."

"Brother, don't be so rude!" Al exclaimed, looking at Winry, who looked more upset than ever now. She refused to look at Ed while he was speaking, because she knew that if she did, she would probably start crying again.

Al and Granny turned to stare at Ed. "What?" he demanded, growing nervous as they continued to watch him. "What is it?"

After thinking things over, Winry decided that she had to say something, to show Ed that it still upset her when he kept all of his pain to himself. She finally looked up, slamming her fist down on the table angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT?" she yelled at him. There were tears in her eyes again, but she no longer knew if they were sprung from anger or from sadness. "I'm not that stupid, Ed – equivalent exchange, right? You have to sacrifice something to gain something in return... so just tell me, what did you sacrifice to get back your brother?"

Winry glared at Edward, and almost stared him down while waiting for his answer.

In the end, he didn't need to say a word. Somehow, without quite knowing how, she found the answer herself. "Did you... did you give up your alchemy, you idiot?" Tears were cascading down her cheeks now as the truth dawned on her. "Why would you do that? Wasn't there any other choice? You loved everything about alchemy..."

"You really are annoying! I'm tired – I'm going to bed," Ed snapped. He stood up and headed for the kitchen door. "I need to take a shower anyway. Geez," he added under his breath, muttering to himself, and shut the door behind him loudly.

Al and Granny couldn't believe what just happened. They looked at each other, and then at Winry. She looked stricken, unable to understand why there hadn't been any other choice except for Ed to give up his alchemy. Ed was important to her – very important. She loved him for being the alchemy geek she used to tease all the time. But she also knew that she would still love him, with or without the alchemy.

Still, it hurt. "It's not fair..." she said quietly, bowing her head.

"Alchemy was never fair, Winry," Al said. "We had to learn that the hard way. It wasn't easy for Ed to give up his alchemy... But there wasn't anything else he could do, because we swore that we would _never_ use a Philosopher's Stone to regain our bodies." He looked at her. "He wouldn't let me suffer through loneliness. He wouldn't do that to me... _or_ to you."

Winry looked up at him, wiping away her tears, and nodded.

"Well, well... I guess Ed hasn't changed after all..." Granny said, pipe in her mouth as she got up to make some tea. "I've known you boys all your lives, and because of that, I know that you will always make the right decisions." She turned around, facing Alphonse. "Welcome home," she said, smiling.

Al answered quietly, "Yeah... thanks."

* * *

_I loved Ed in this chapter. When I wrote this, i totally imagined him and his reaction to Winry's question why he had to give up his Alchemy. Awww they're so cute :D_

_Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: **Ordinary Day.**_


	4. Ordinary Day

_**Writers Note: **Well, I liked writing this chapter a lot. I was thinking a lot how I could include the Earrings in my Story. I wanted to write something Earringsrelated, ever since i saw that the part where Ed gave them back never was in the Manga or the Anime. But in this Chapter isnt the only Earrings appearence, they have a comeback later on :D haha! Anyways, I liked how this chapter turned out. There's a Reason I didnt include much Al or Pinako in this chapter. I wanted to focus more on Winry's and Ed's 'Relationship'. Oh yeah, just another short Thing, I know that the part with Ed on the roof, which is later mentioned, originally happens 'two Years later'. Its changed in my Story, because when I've read the Manga chapter, I didnt know that it said Two Years Later in the sidenote so yeah... that just as a litt__**!**__le explanation in case anybody notices. Too much babbling again, I m sorry!_

_**Read&Review Please!**_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA, because if I did, Ed wouldnt look that masculine in the End! (even if its kinda hot xD)

* * *

_

**Ordinary Day**

The next day, Alphonse and Granny decided to visit some neighbors – and, of course, the cemetery. While spending the day together, Alphonse had a lot to talk about – and so did Pinako, for that matter. The other day, she hadn't been able to tell the boys that Hohenheim died, so now she decided she would tell Al first. The boy wasn't very surprised by the news of his father's death; he did wish he'd had more time with him, though. Al had really wanted to get to know his father better, but at least it was a comfort to know that Hohenheim had finally found his peace alongside his beloved wife.

Pinako told Winry the evening before that Hohenheim had passed away, so it was up to the younger girl to pass the message on to Edward. As expected, Ed didn't seem very affected by the news, since he knew that Hohenheim had lived a long life – even if he had followed the wrong path through it by leaving his family behind. In some weird way though, Ed did feel a little sorry, because when he thought about it, he realized that without Hohenheim the souls of the Amestrian people would never have been returned to their bodies, and then Ed would never have been able to defeat Father. He knew that he would never repeat Hohenheim's mistakes; there was one good thing, at least, that he had learned from his old man. Ed would never let his family suffer.

Later that day, Ed lay down with Den on the grass in front of the house, thinking about his father's wish to be reunited with his wife being finally fulfilled. "Man... I sure have been busy with this whole Father and the Promised Day crap. I didn't even get the chance to consider that I could've died too."

Winry, meanwhile was upstairs in her room, working on a new automail design for Edward's leg. From time to time, she looked out the window, just to make sure that Ed hadn't gone anywhere. She still felt guilty, too, for what she had said to him the other day – although she'd never thought that what Al said could actually be true. She remembered something then Hughes-san had told her once, about how men are better with actions than words.

Winry sighed, deciding she needed a break from all the automail work, and decided to do some household chores instead.

"ED!" she yelled as she stepped out onto her balcony.

"What is it? I'M NOT DEAF, YOU KNOW!" he shouted back. Den whined a little, covering his ears with his paws.

"Get up here!" Winry said. "I want to do some laundry, and I don't want to have to go through your stuff."

"Yeah, right! Since when? Remember when you forced my pocket watch open?" He glared up at her, annoyed.

"I can't believe you're still mad about that!" she replied mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ed muttered, pushing himself up off the grass and making his way back into the house.

Going up to his room, Edward collected some of his dirty clothes and brought them over to Winry's room.

"Here ya go." He dumped the clothes on the bed and started walking back downstairs. He already reached the top of the staircase when Winry called him back.

"Hey, Ed..." She had to apologize now, while she had the chance; she didn't want Ed to stay upset with her.

He turned around to face her. "What is it?"

And there it was again: an awkward silence surrounded them, feeling heavier than automail and much more uncomfortable. Winry, unable to look up at Ed for fear he would notice her reddened cheeks, kept her eyes on the ground. "I'm... sorry, Ed."

Ed looked at her with his deep, golden eyes, and nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"At least you kept your promise." She was blushing furiously now, despite all attempts to avoid it. "At least you came back home... to me..."

Ed blinked, growing suddenly very nervous. "Of course I did!" he all but yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment with drama. "I'm NOT like that shitty excuse for a father ... I would never make someone wait who..." Ed cut himself off quickly, realizing what he was about to say.

"Well... I should do the laundry now," Winry said, trying to hide her red face as she turned around to sort the clothes.

"Yeah... I'll go downstairs to do... something." Edward turned away and walked downstairs with his hands in his pockets, a slight smile curving his lips.

"Wait, Ed!" Winry called, leaning out to stick her head around the corner and look at him. She had almost forgotten that her grandmother had asked her to beg Ed to patch up a part of the roof that had been damaged.

Ed stopped midway down the stairs, slightly exasperated but still smiling as he glanced back at her. "What now, Winry?"

"I know this will be weird because you can't use alchemy anymore and..."

Ed shook his head. "Just say it, Winry."

"Could you fix the roof? We've got a leak, and we were just wondering..."

Ed started laughing. "Just because I can't use alchemy anymore doesn't mean I can't repair a roof!" Still chuckling, he went to get the ladder, and climbed on the roof to do as Winry had asked.

Meanwhile, Winry was searching through the pockets of the dirty clothes to make sure nothing had been left in them. She grabbed Ed's coat, putting her hand in the right pocket, and felt something tiny and round – actually, _several_ somethings.

"What is this...?" She closed her hand around the objects and pulled them out. When she opened her hand, she found herself looking at the silver earrings she had given to Ed when they were in Briggs. She remembered handing them over so that he could keep them safe for her. "Oh my God, I already forgot about these!"

Putting the coat down, Winry went to the mirror and, one by one, put the earrings back where they belonged. She smiled as she thought of the day Edward first gave them to her, a gift that was more a sort of peace-offering to prevent her from getting mad at him for breaking his automail – again. After she finished putting them on, she gazed at her reflection, watching as her face reddened like a ripe tomato.

"It's a good thing Edward doesn't see everything sometimes..." she said to herself, and went back to working on the laundry.

The sun had already begun to set when Al and Granny returned home. Seeing Edward struggling with repairing the roof, they laughed as they passed beneath him, leaving an extremely indignant Ed behind. Seeing they were back, Winry began baking an apple pie, while her grandmother put some water on the stove in order to prepare some tea.

"Al, would you mind getting Edward down from that roof?" Granny asked. "Must be really hard for him, this non-alchemy thing."

"Just don't ever let him hear that," said Al, looking nervous.

Meanwhile, Ed tried over and over again to hammer a nail into the roof, but found himself hammering his own finger instead.

"Ouch!... I just can't seem to get it right. Geez... its as if i have two left hands..." As the pain in his finger began to fade, he gazed down at his hands, wondering if there was a chance his alchemy would still work after all. Taking a deep breath, he clapped and put his hands on the roof...

Nothing happened.

"Yep... I can't anymore." He sighed. "If I could still do alchemy, I could get this done in a snap without ever having to get up on the roof..."

The goldenhaired boy stood up on the roof and looked round at the wide panorama of the Risembool landscape. There he was, home, standing on the roof with yet another idea in mind. This boy would always be restless; it just didn't feel to stay too long in one place anymore.

"I guess taking my time is not all bad, though..." he said to himself.

He was woken from his daydreams when Al ascended the ladder, saying, "Aren't you done yet, brother? Winry baked an apple pie – won't you come down for a slice and some tea?"

"Yeah... coming," Ed answered, watching as his brother also began to take notice of the wonderful view.

"Wowww... I never knew there was such a great view up here... It's really wide open!" For a while Al was silent, but at length he said, "Brother... There's something I've been thinking about."

Ed smiled at his brother's words as they stood together, gazing out towards the horizon. "I was probably thinking the same thing."

* * *

_I know, again its something that already happened in the Manga/Anime, but I loved the part with Ed up on the roof. So I just had to include it! _

_I always love the Ed and Winry parts. But still, I m a little worried that they're a little OOC._

_Anyways, Reviews... please? ^^ Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: **New Plans.**  
_


	5. New Plans

_**Writers Note: **I kinda like this chapter, and I told you that the Earrings will have a slight comeback right? :D I wanted to write an EdWin Moment and thought a lot how I could make it up and wow, when i first wrote this it was complete different. I changed several parts and rewrote some stuff... and than i changed some parts back and and and... Its hard to get EdWin Moments right! All in all, I guess it turned out kinda good. My favorite Part is definately the End of this chapter - you'll see why :D Anyways, too much babbling again! Enjoy! _

_**Read & Review Please!**  
_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA, because if I did, Mustang wouldnt have a Mustache in the End of the Anime ;)

* * *

_

**New Plans**

_For a while Al was silent, but at length he said, "Brother... There's something I've been thinking about."_

_Ed smiled at his brother's words as they stood together, gazing out towards the horizon. "I was probably thinking the same thing."_

Later that evening, Al was in the boys' room reading up on alkahestry. He had already told Winry, Granny and Ed that he would leave the next day to visit Central and some of his old friends. After that, he planned on going to Xing to study alkahestry there with May.

Winry sat on her balcony with a cup of tea in her hands, watching the dark heaven above Risembool and the endless stars it contained. Somewhere inside the house, Ed and Granny got into a heated argument which had begun with the suggestion that Ed was still shorter than Mustang, which ended with a door slam and Ed yelling that Granny was an annoying, mean witch – or something of that nature.

After calming down and mumbling to himself a bit, he walked up the stairs towards the balcony, and upon arriving, noticed the sparkling of the earrings Winry had found and put on. He paused for a moment and watched her, then went over to join her, sitting next to her without a word.

After awhile, Ed finally broke the silence.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to go through my stuff anymore?" he said, mockingly. Winry glared. "Shut up, you idiot! They're mine, anyways – I only gave them to you to remind you that you have a home to come back to!" she told him sharply. Ed blinked. "Besides," she added, "if it wasn't for the earrings, you wouldn't have had enough luck to beat the hell out of that Father guy..."

"What, now you're telling me it was your earrings that gave me the strength?" Edward laughed.

"You're an idiot," she repeated, and sipped some of her tea.

"Yeah, right... whatever." Edward stood, about to go to his room. "Now I have to think of something else to make you smile again, you annoying woman..."

"Wh... What?" Winry almost dropped the teacup as she scrambled to her feet, her cheeks feeling suddenly warm. "You ruined everything!"Ed snapped. He hated that he was now forced to come up with another idea to accomplish his plan - the last promise.

Winry stared at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it..." He started to walk away.

Winry reached out and grabbed him by his shirt, stopping him before he got away. "Ed! What did I ruin?" she asked sharply. Winry sure had the power to make Ed nervous when she put him on the spot like this. It was easy to tell that it bothered him.

"Ummm... I..." Ed wasn't very good at conversations like this. He wasn't the kind of person to talk about his feelings much, so he handled it as he always did – by not handling it at all. "Well... I... I was planning on buying you some new earrings when I came back from the west!" he cried, seemingly all in one breath.

Even Al, in a completely different room, heard him, and smiled to himself."My Brother is such a liar..." he said to himself, and buried his head back in the alkahestry book.

"There, I said it..." said Ed, and glanced at Winry sideways. "Can I go to bed now?" Winry wasn't sure whether she should get upset or be happy about what Edward had said.

"So... you're leaving me again?" she eventually said, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice. Ed's expression grew serious as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"I see..."

Winry refused to cry in front of Ed unless her tears were tears of happiness – that was what she had promised, and she had tried so hard to keep that promise. But she couldn't help feeling sad at the thought of him leaving again. She had so many unspoken things on her mind. Again, he would leave, and all she could do was wait. She hated it.

"Look, Winry... I need to go to the west to see what I can learn. There has to be something else besides equivalent exchange... Maybe someday Al and I will be able to help the people who suffer because of alchemy." Listening to the words Edward was saying, Winry couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay. You wouldn't be you if you weren't trying to help other people, right?" It had hurt her to be left alone all the time. But she understood. After all that had happened, she loved Ed for being this way.

Ed blushed a little. "Yeah, sure..."

He looked away from her, embarrassed. Suddenly Winry let out a high-pitched squeal. Something had just occurred to her.

"What now?" Ed asked, confused.

"You're not trying to study alchemy again to get your leg back, are you?" Her hand crept towards her pocket, where she carried her wrench.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT, STUPID?" he yelled. "I can't ever do alchemy again! Besides, I already told you I'd keep it as a reminder of what happened! And, well..." Winry waited for him to continue. "I guess... I kind of like the leg..." He blushed again, turning away so Winry wouldn't see.

In Winry's eyes, this was the sweetest thing he had said to her in a long time. She was so glad to hear him say it, she felt like hugging him right then or there... but she couldn't quite make herself do it.

"Anyway," said Ed, "It's late now. We should go to sleep..."

He turned to go once more, but was stopped yet again by Winry's hand on his sleeve. Though she couldn't bring herself to hug him, she leaned her head against Ed's back, and whispered a quiet

"Thank you"

* * *

_I guess I got Winry right in this chapter. Especially the Thing when she asked Ed if he would leave her again aaaawww... I never thought that I can come up with something like that. But I can totally hear her say that :) As for Ed, I dont know if everything about him in this chappi seems so right, but I liked it though. Oh Oh! Just one more thing why I didnt let Winry hug Ed in the End (hehe): Its because 1. she's too afraid to do it and 2. I always loved the part in the Manga/Anime when she noticed his back had changed and that she can lean on him no matter what. So yeah, thats why I let her only lean her Head against his back :) (And of course I had this awesome Picture in my Head while writing it down)_

_Anyways, Hope you liked it! Next Chapter: **The Promise.**_

_Thanks for my first Review! :)_

_Reviewers will be loved :D  
_


	6. The Promise

**_Writers Note: _**_Not much to say about this chapter. Spoilers ahead! ^^ Its the written version of the Proposal Part, I needed to insert this. I'm sorry for the many Anime/Manga parts, but like I said, I needed them to write this Story. Hope you'll enjoy anyways! R & R please!_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I dont own FMA, because if I did, Ed would've kissed Winry after he proposed ;)

* * *

_**  
**

**The Promise**

Morning arrived soon, and Winry was checking every screw on Ed's automail to make sure everything was in working order. Alphonse had already left for Central a few days ago to visit some of his friends and show off his real body. Edward had told him that he would leave shortly after, which led Alphonse to tease his brother about wanting to be alone with Winry.

Finally the day came. After Ed said goodbye to Granny in the usual way – making short jokes and teasing one another – Winry decided to walk Ed to the Risembool train station. As they waited for the train, they sat down together while Winry gave him advice about caring for his automail leg.

"You have to oil it every day!"

"Right..."

"Check for loose screws!"

"Right..."

"Make sure you wipe it off really good after bathing!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

She kept going on and on with commands about automail maintenance while Ed just sat there, seeming not to care very much about what Winry had to say.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah..."

"You're not!"

Winry finally snapped.

Soon, they heard the far-off whine of the train as it drew closer to the station, and surprisingly, Winry was the one who jumped off the Bench looking towards the approaching Train.

Ed looked worried now. He had enough Time to talk to her about what he had on his Mind, and now it seemed to late.

He was excited about what awaited him in the West. But still, he had to tell her something and it seemed that he couldnt bring himself to say it.

Winry smiled, a little worried though. She knew that Ed was the type of Boy who sometimes went over the Top with his actions. She worried that he was perhaps _too_ excited about his new Journey.

"I have a feeling that you'll probably break your automail as soon as you arrive..." she said, concerned.

Edward turned around with an annoyed look. "Yeah, whatever... It's more money for you, right?"

"I'm thinking of you!" Winry said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah... thanks for the concern..." Ed turned around and picked up his suitcase.

She knew he probably wouldn't call, but she reminded him anyway, just in case. "Call and make an appointment when you need adjustments!"

"I will," he said, waving his arm to her. Then he paused, thinking over what she had just said. "An appointment, huh?" Winry looked at him, puzzled.

"Winry!" Ed said suddenly, further confusing Winry. "Um... how do I say this?" Ed began to babble nervously. "Like an appointment... or a promise... right?"

Winry still didn't get what he was talking about. "Spit it out already!"

In search for the right words, his cheecks turned red. This was even harder than he'd imagined. He finally looked at Winry, blushing, and said "Its Equivalent exchange!"

Of course, he was an Alchemist after all...

"huh?" Winry blinked

"I'll give you half my life... SO GIVE ME HALF OF YOURS!" he yelled followed by an awkward moment of silence.

Ed simply stood there, nearly staring her down, waiting for an answer. Winry took a deep Breath. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

_Is he... proposing to me? He probably is_, _but still_... _what's wrong with him? Seriously? Equivalent exchange?_

"Gahhh... Why are alchemists like this?" she groaned. "What kind of idiot are you, going on about the law of equivalent exchange in a Moment like this?"

Ed looked more nervous than ever. "WHAAAT?"

Her cheeks turned bright red as she said, "You really are dumb... You want half? I'll give you all of it!"

Ed's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. It was probably the first time in Edward Elric's life that he looked truly, deeply confused.

_What is she talking about?_

Winry, seeing his reaction, tried to explain herself. "Oh... okay, maybe not all of it..." She blushed even more. "Ninety percent? No... Eighty? I guess..." She couldn't help but trip over her own words as she prattled on. "Seventy? No more than that eighty-five percent, maybe...yeah that'll be it..."

She stopped, noticing Ed looking at her in surprise.

Ed couldn't help but burst out into loud laughter, leaving Winry looking more embarrassed than ever.

"ED!"

"You're too funny, Winry," Edward said as he laughed. "You just overturned the law of equivalent exchange without even thinking..."

"What are you talking about? Are you making fun of me?"

"I m sorry!" he said, still laughing "I'm not!" He reached out to stroke her long, blonde hair. "You cheered me up... Thank you."

With that, Edward pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a warm, loving hug. Ed was never much of one to show his feelings, and it took a while for Winry to realize what was happening. When she finally did get it, she wrapped her arms around him as well, returning the embrace.

"See you later," was Edward's farewell.

Winry managed only a quiet, "Yeah."

The evening before, she had been afraid to hug him because she had feared being rejected. She'd thought Ed complimenting her automail was the nicest thing he'd ever said – but this was much better. Her world seemed perfect now: the boy she loved and cared about had finally proposed to her.

Finally, Ed got on the train, promising to visit her every once in a while.

"See you later..." Winry repeated to herself, as the train grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

On the way home, she thought over all the things that had just happened, and couldn't help but smile about it. After all, Ed did grow up, and she hoped that he wouldn't be like his father and leave her alone for too long. But on the other hand, she thought, a boy who stayed in one place all the time would just be boring.

Her grin widened; she looked forward to what her grandmother would have to say about all this.

* * *

_Yeah well, not much to say about this :) Hope you liked it anyways. _

_Normally there are only 2 more Chapters I have, but I just decided to split the next chapter in two parts. So yeah._

_Big Thank you to my reviewers! I'm kinda disappointed I didnt get more but its okay. Reviewers will be loved :D_

_Next Chapter: **Decisions part 1**  
_


	7. Decisions Part 1

_**Writers Note: **Like I mentioned in the last Chapter, this and the following part was originally one longer chapter. But I decided to split it. This One, focuses on Winry's Decisions :) And this is all written without any Things that are already in the Manga. When I wrote this, I thought what Winry could do in Ed's absence and so this Thing came out. I love Winry so much gaah! *Winry squeal* blahblah~ R & R please! Enjoy!_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA, but if I did, Roy would have a Miniskirt Harem :D

* * *

_

**Decisions part 1  
**

As Winry arrived Home, her grandmother was cutting some vegetables in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I'm home!" Winry called out cheerfully. On her face she wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"What's with you now, Winry?" Pinako asked.

She went over to the sink and washed the dirt from the vegetables off of her hands. Watching her granddaughter, Pinako noticed how Winry danced around the house as though she were a child that had been given sweets as a reward for doing something good.

"It's nothing!" Winry answered brightly. "Today is a good day, and from now on, every day will be a good day!"

"So, you had a good time with Edward, did you?" Pinako asked slyly while retrieving the plates from the cupboard.

"It can't be _that_ obvious..." Winry muttered to herself.

After Granny finished with the preparations, she put the filled pots on the stove and told her granddaughter to sit down at the table with her.

"So he finally proposed to you, didn't he?" Pinako inquired, lighting her pipe. "Eh?" Winry blinked. "You knew about this?"

"Of course I knew. He was the one who came to me in the first place, asking for my permission since you haven't any parents to ask."

The automail mechanic rested her head on her hands. "Well... seems like he did grow up, after all." Pinako smiled at Winry. "He sure did. But I made it pretty clear that I will haunt him as a ghost if he does the same things his father did to Trisha."

Despite the threat, Pinako knew that if Ed had learned anything from his father, it was to not repeat the same mistakes Hohenheim had. She would never admit it, but deep down she was happy Ed and her granddaughter had finally ended up together. It had taken them _so_ long to admit their feelings.

After a while, dinner was ready and as they ate, the two of them were surrounded by silence. They both missed the boys already, and it hadn't even been an hour yet since Ed had gone.

Winry washed the dishes when they finished eating, and Pinako left the house to visit a customer for maintenance. Yet again, Winry was home alone. She hated it; she hated waiting. Remembering her time as an apprentice in Rush Valley, she picked up the phone to give Mr. Garfiel a call. Since the Homunculi and Father were gone, there was no need for hiding in Risembool anymore – and besides, she hadn't been to Rush Valley or Central in a while, and she really wanted to see Mrs. Gracia and Elicia again.

She dialed the Garfiel's Atelier number.

"Hello Mr. Garfiel, it's Winry!" she greeted him happily.

"Oooohhhhh, Winry-chan... its been a long time! I hope you are alright! What are the Elric brothers doing? Are they finally home? Tell me everything!" Garfiel gushed, and Winry blushed as the images of Ed's slightly awkward proposal flashed past her mind's eye.

"Eh, actually, they've been here for awhile – but like always, those two can't stay in one place for too long. So Alphose went to Xing to learn more about Xingese alchemy," she explained, intentionally not using the word 'alkahestry.' "So I was wondering... I'm kind of sick of being alone here with my grandmother most of the time, and I really need to be around people once in awhile. And I loooooove Rush Valley! So... can I come work for you again? Please?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"Awww, Winry-chan, you are the sweetest girl!" Garfiel squealed. "Of course you can work here as long as you want!"

Winry beamed. She had expected an answer like this, but she had to ask again anyway, just to be sure.

After talking with Garfiel, she got a chance to chat with her friend Paninya over the phone as well, and Winry told her all about how Edward had been pure weirdness while proposing to her. Of course, Paninya was happy for her – but she couldn't help but tease Winry that it was about time and that it took them long enough to admit they had feelings for each other.

Shortly after Winry hung up the phone, she noticed Pinako standing in the corridor, and it seemed she'd overheard Winry's decision to go to Rush Valley.

"So now you will be leaving too?" she asked, and Winry nodded.

"Well, I guess that means that it's just you and me for a while, Den," Pinako said patting the dog on the head.

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow," Winry suggested, and her grandmother nodded.

"Well, you should start packing then, and make sure that you send me some good automail while you're in Rush Valley."

"I will, I promise!" Winry called over her shoulder, heading upstairs to pack her things.

* * *

_gaaah! I always hate how abruptly my chapters end but I cant help it. I always loved Garfiel-san, so I just had to include him and yeah, I had to mention Paninya! I'm not quite sure if Winry would leave her Granny again, but when I thought about this I figured that she was actually hiding in Risembool because of the Promised Day Thing. So, if I were in Winry's Place I would probably go for a holiday or something xD So, Winry ends up in Rush Valley again... *sigh*_

_As always, Reviewers will be loved!_

_Next: **Decisions part 2**  
_


	8. Decisions Part 2

_**Writers Note: **As the title says, once again its about Decisions :) I have not much to say here, except that when I wrote this, I had clear Pictures of Ed in my Mind, wandering around, speaking, thinking well, doing all the Stuff he did in this chappi. Okay enough from me, Enjoy reading. R & R Please!_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA, but if I did, Ed still had his red Coat in the End of the Manga/Anime._

_

* * *

_

**Decisions part 2  
**

After six hours of travelling, Ed finally arrived in West City, his body rigid and achy after sitting for so long. He got off the train and checked the departure times for the next day. It bothered him a lot that he would have to spend the night there.

"Stupid trains... why can't they travel every hour?" he muttered to himself, annoyed.

Ed wandered around the town, looking for an inn or some similar place to spend the night. After a long time, he finally found a hotel and checked in. Entering his room, he took off his coat and let himself sink down into the smooth bed.

Suddenly, the young man was struck by how quiet it was. Ed hadn't been alone very much during the last few years; he had almost always had his younger brother by his side, at the very least. Now, the silence was killing him. There weren't many things to do in a hotel room, and he was lonely.

He looked out the window. The sun hadn't set yet, so he decided to get something to eat, and then maybe walk around the city a bit more. But this time, he'd look for something special.

After he finished dinner, he did as planned and went to check out the stores around town, watching the different people walking around in the big city until he finally found what he was looking for: a jewelry store.

He entered the store. Most of the people inside were well-dressed ladies; their wealth showed in the number of rings on their fingers, the sparkling earrings dangling from their ears, the intricate necklaces draped around their necks. Noticing Ed, they whispered among themselves and giggled as he walked by. Ed couldn't tell if the whispering was good or bad, but he knew one thing for sure: he would NEVER enter a jewelry store again!

A young saleswoman stepped up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..." he stammered. "I dunno... do you have rings around here?"

"Of course!" The saleslady led the way, and Ed soon found himself standing in front of a big shelf.

"Are you in search of something special?" the lady asked.

Ed turned his head away, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he blushed. He already hated this, and he'd barely been in the store for five minutes! Why did he even have to buy rings? If it were up to him, he would skip the ring part and everything else and just get this over with already.

"I need wedding rings..." he said, almost whispering.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't hear you! You need to speak a little louder; there's no need to be embarrassed, just tell me what you want," the young lady told Ed, trying to comfort him.

"Okay, listen, lady – I need two wedding rings. I don't care if they're expensive, I don't care if they're black, blue, green, or whatever... I hate buying jewelry! So give me two damn rings so I can get out of here, okay?" Ed cried.

He could feel the eyes of everyone in the store as they turned to stare.

"Do you have a problem?" he snapped, glaring at the customers, and everyone turned back around quickly. "Geez, I already hate this town," Ed muttered to himself.

The saleswoman left to select some rings. While waiting, Ed leaned against the paydesk, tapping his foot nervously on the ground over and over again. What was so hard about getting two god-forsaken rings?

A short while later, which for Edward seemed like a year and a half, the lady came back with a tiny little blue box. She went over to Edward and opened it. The rings she chose were simple, just like Ed had wanted – two sparkling golden bands, with no diamonds or other superfluous gems, one slightly bigger than the other. The larger one was his, of course, and the smaller one, Winry's, had subtle decorations on the laterals.

It wasn't a hard decision. Ed had seen enough jewelry to know what to buy Winry for her next few birthdays. He told the saleswoman that he'd take them. She polished them before putting them back in the little box, and handed them over to Edward after he'd paid.

As Ed walked back to his hotel, he opened the box once again, a slight smile on his lips as he gazed at his purchase. Now, there was no turning back. He would keep his last promise. Winry had inspired him to overturn the law of equivalent exchange.

He wanted to help people who had suffered because of alchemy. He was surer than ever about this.

He had made his decision.

One year.

One year of studying... then, he would return home.

* * *

_I'm sorry if Ed seemed a little OOC. I cant help it, that happens sometimes. But I somehow can totally see him getting nervous around Ladies in a jewerly Store xD Poor Ed! But awwww, he has Rings now :)_

_Hope you liked it. Next and also the last Chapter: **Letters.**_

_To all the reviewers: Thank you a lot you're loved! *bows***  
**_


	9. Letters

_**Writers Note: **From all of the chapters, I love this one so much. This was supposed to be called Phonecalls and Letters but after rereading the first draft, I decided to make it just Letters. Its something we didnt get to see in the Anime/Manga so, I thought it would be kinda funny to see what the characters are writing to eachother. I included slight AlMay in this chapter, but as always, it focused more on Ed and Winry. Anyways, I hope you like this as much as I do. And sorry that this turned out kinda long. Enjoy! R & R Please!_

_**Special Thanks to my Editor Robin Sparrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own FMA, cause if I did, Alphonse would be a Prince now :D

* * *

_

**Letters**

Months passed.

Winry was working in Rush Valley again; already, she'd spent some time thinking about possibly settling down there and opening her own Atelier. But that was no longer her decision to make alone; she would have to speak to her grandmother about this, and to Ed of course. She knew he could never love this town the way she did.

She hadn't heard anything about him for a while now, but she knew that he wasn't big on phone calls. Besides which, he never stayed in the same place for very long. He was studying alchemy again. Nothing else was as important as that.

It had been a long day, and already it was late. Mr. Garfiel had left for vacation, leaving Winry alone at the Atelier. Closing late, she walked over to lock the door and noticed an envelope with her name on it lying on the floor. Picking it up, she turned it around and read the foreign address. It was a letter from Alphonse.

Locking the door, she switched on the light, sat down, and opened the envelope.

_Dear Winry,_

_I'm really sorry I didn't write you sooner, but I have so much stuff going on here! Xing is a really great land, and Ling as an Emperor… Well, he still seems to be a little Greedy sometimes, but all in all he's doing a good job!_

_So how are you doing? I heard from Brother that you're in Rush Valley again (that's why I sent the letter here, instead of your house). Ed couldn't remember it all, so I had him call Granny to make sure I had the right address. It took him a week to send me a letter with the address, can you believe it? He's really irresponsible sometimes…_

_Congratulations, by the way, Miss Rockbell – soon to be Mrs. Elric! Brother told me that he made the "big promise" – as he calls it. You know him, not much of a romantic. May and Lan Fan send you a kind "HELLO, WINRY!" and "Congratulations!" of course. May is a really nice girl; I like her a lot. Plus, she's a really good teacher; she's taught me a lot about alkahestry. I can't wait to show you what I've learned!_

_So how's it going in Rush Valley? I hope everything is good. You must be an automail genius by now!_

_I miss you, and Granny too. How is she, by the way? I need to write her too, or else she'll get mad, don't you think?_

_Well, I gotta go now! May wants to show me some new alkahestry techniques._

_Take care! I'm looking forward to hearing from you!_

_Greetings from the great l__and of Xing,_

_Alphonse_

_PS: I couldn't help it – I told Ling about your delicious apple pies… he said if he ever comes to Risembool, he wants you to bake him some._

Winry put the letter down and smiled. "He hasn't changed a bit," she said to herself.

She took a piece of paper, picked up a pen, and began to write.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I'm happy that you're having a good time in Xing and I'm sure that Ling is a great emperor. After all he's been through! And I'm fine, thank you! I LOVE RUSH VALLEY! I LOVE AUTOMAIL! I LOVE THE SMELL OF OIL!_

_And that's just typical Ed, huh? He always gets so excited about something that he forgets the rest of the world. But I'm used to it already. After all these years…_

_I don't know how much Ed told you about his "big promise," but it was kind of really weird. He brought up equivalent exchange while proposing… geez! But actually, I guess it was kinda sweet… it was his way of saying he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, after all. I'm okay with him not being a romantic – I like him the way he is, and I miss him every day. He doesn't call very often, but I'm used to it. At least I don't have to worry that he will get killed or something. I'm okay with everything as long as he comes back in one piece._

_Tell Lan Fan and May "HELLO" back and "THANK YOU!" So you like May too, huh? It was obvious she liked you a lot… well anyways, I'm happy for you two! And I bet she is a really good teacher… She needs to grow, though – tell her I said so, cause if not, Ed's going to tease her about it!_

_Everything is fine here in Rush Valley. The weather is beautiful as ever, though I'm not yet an automail genius – I'm not so sure I ever will be, but I'll try my hardest. I designed new legs for Paninya, and also a new one for Ed. I hope he'll like it. :)_

_I miss you too. And I'm sure Granny does too! She's fine – she has Den, after all. You better make sure you write her, though… You know, I haven't used my wrench on anyone in a long time… (he he he)_

_I hope I see you all soon!_

_Best wishes,_

_Winry_

_PS: Tell Ling that I'll bake him some pies next chance I get… I'm just afraid he'll end up in a fight with Ed again…_

"Well Winry seems to be fine, too," Al said after he finished reading her letter. "I wonder what my brother is up to…"

"He'll be fine," May said, annoyed.

She still didn't get why Winry was marrying Edward. But that seemed to be love. She glanced at Al, and blushed.

Al noticed, and asked, "What's with you now?"

"It's... nothing," May stammered. "I just thought... it's cute that Ed finally proposed to Winry, even if it was weird."

"Yeah," Al agreed. "But you know, Ed already asked Winry to marry him when we were little kids… she shut him down though, because she was taller than him. It's funny how things work out, don't you think?"

May nodded thoughtfully, leaning her head on Al's shoulder. "Let's go home," she said, and they continued walking home together.

Ed had finally arrived at the military base in Central City. He wanted to do some research after visiting Gracia and the not-so-little-anymore Elicia – and where else to find good books but the Central Library?

Entering the building, he looked around, realizing nothing had changed. The tables and chairs were in the same places as they were a few years ago; the bookshelves hadn't budged an inch.

Before diving into the books, he remembered he hadn't talked to Winry in a while. All he knew was that she was back in Rush Valley working. He would've called her if he could have stayed longer in the library, but he only had a few hours, so he decided to write her a letter.

_Dear Winry,_

_I don't even know how to start this… I'm sorry I didn't call very often! You're probably angry with me, so I decided to write you instead…_

_I'm currently in Central, and I'm staying for a week – I want to visit some of the old military gang. I'll probably visit the... __Colonel__General__ Whatever-the-hell-he's-called__ Mustang later as well… I can just hear him being sarcastic about my height and how I'm still shorter than him. I hate him sometimes! Do we HAVE to invite him to our wedding?_

_I visited Mrs. Gracia and little Elicia earlier. Well, she isn't really all that little anymore… Anyway, they told me to say hi. I told them about our "promise"… _

_How are you doing in Rush Valley? Did you design a cool new leg for me yet? And have you talked to Al lately? How's Granny doing?_

_I've been travelling a lot these last few months, and I've learned a lot of new things about alchemy. It's really hard sometimes – but then, I never thought it would be easy. It would be a lot easier if I could actually _**_use_**_ alchemy, of course… but I'll manage – always do!_

_I'm planning on visiting Al in Xing soon. I really want to see the land, and I'm really curious about how Ling is doing as a king… I wonder if he married Lan Fan yet…_

_I know – I need to do some automail maintenance before I cross the desert. Don't worry, I won't forge_

_You know, I miss your apple pies… and sometimes I really miss you. _

_I should get back to my research now. I'll tell everyone you said hi – and if I do need expert automail maintenance before going to Xing, I'll call and stop by in Rush Valley, okay? Or you can come to… wherever I__may be then… I'll let you know._

_I'm loo__king forward to seeing you again! Hopefully this letter will make you forget you're angry with me for not calling…_

_Take care, Winry._

_Love,_

_Edward_

_PS: Tell everyone in Rush Valley I said hi._

Winry smiled when she'd finished reading the letter. He was right; she had been a bit angry that he hadn't called. But now everything was good; it meant a lot that he wrote to her. She folded the letter back as it was and put it in a box she used to collect all of Ed's letters.

"That's so Ed," she said to herself, grinning. "Just like Al, he hasn't changed a bit… how can someone be that crazy about alchemy?"

After re-reading the letter one more time, she decided to write him back, addressing the letter to Central Military base. Everyone there knew Ed, so even if it didn't reach him in time, at least someone would be able to forward it to him.

_Dear Ed,_

_I'm happy you wrote! Don't worry, I'm not angry anymore. Receiving your letter was one of the highlights of this week._

_I hope your friend Roy Mustang is all right… Sorry Ed, but I kinda like Riza, so I guess we have to invite him as well. It's funny you're still worried about him teasing you about your height – you're freakishly tall now, so stop worrying!_

_I'm sure Elicia has grown a lot. You need to visit Mr. Hughes's gravestone if you haven't already… I've been thinking about him a lot these days. I would have loved to have him as a guest at our wedding. After all, he helped me understand you…_

_Things in Rush Valley are good, as always. I have some new customers. An eleven-year-old girl, can you believe it? It was kind of déjà-vu… She lost both of her arms and begged me to make her new ones. She's really cute! But it was also really heartbreaking… she entered rehabilitation two days ago. Hopefully she'll make it._

_I did design new automail for you, of course. Who do you think you're dealing with here, huh? And don't worry about Al, he's fine. He's learning a lot about alkahestry, at least that's what he told me. It seems he and May are pretty close these days._

_Granny is complaining about you two, by the way! You never send a single letter or call her or anything! I think she deserves at least one call a week – she's old, Ed… we have to appreciate her. She raised us, don't you forget that! You don't want to get hit by my wrench, do you? (he he he he he)_

_Hopefully you'll find what you're looking for. I'm sure you will._

_You can't be serious about travelling to Xing? I have to design a completely different leg for you then…_

_I miss you every day. But it's okay. :) I can't imagine you sitting around here doing nothing._

_I love you for being the way you are.  
_

_Just come back in one piece, okay?_

_Love,_

_Winry_

_PS: Take care of your automail! Remember to check the screws, oil it, and don't let it get too wet! (Just a little reminder!)_

Winry's letter reached Edward just in time. If the train had left one minute earlier, Havoc would never have reached him at the station.

After reading the letter, Ed thought about what she'd said regarding Hughes. He still felt guilty sometimes about his death. But Winry was right about him; Hughes had done all he could to help them discover that the corruption in the military went straight to its core, and his sacrifice had probably saved more than a few lives in the end.

But Ed knew also that if he was alive now, Hughes would have loved to be at their wedding. And he would have been as crazy as ever about his wife and daughter.

Smiling to himself, Ed folded the letter and placed it into his coat pocket, next to his heart.

"Yep, he's probably the same as ever… wherever he may be now." Ed paused. "I would have loved to have him as a guest at our wedding, too."

_

* * *

_

_I decided to let this Story end__here. First of all, because my dear friend and editor Robin Sparrow is working on the sequel t__o this, and second because I think if I would continue, it would be too mu_

_ch. I just wanted to show with this my Ideas on how I guess things could've worked out after the Promised Day and yeah, I think it turned out well. As I said earlier, I liked this chapter a lot, I figured that its easier to write things down than actually say them out loud, so yeah, I guess Ed's letter to Winry isnt too ooc, because my guess is, that he knows that no one else will read it except her._

_Thank you guys for liking, reading and reviewing! You're loved! :) *bows*_

_I promise this wasnt the last EdWin I wrote. I'm currently working on a EdWin Collection, I just need some more Inspiration. _

_Keep checking for my Work, and Thank you again!_

_Love_

* * *

_Sonja  
_


End file.
